Casper's Scare School Oneshots
by UlecElec4
Summary: Yeah so... I've writton many css oneshots in my native language and I said to myself: translate them you piece of dirt. So I'm doing that. Yeah have fun. (Most of the time they are aged around fifteen to sixteen (human age) in the storys) This Story ist NOT finished
1. Truth or Dare (CasperMantha ThatchRa)

Ra tried to stop looking at Thatch, Dummy and Mantha starred at each other, while whising the other one the worst disease, Thatch and Slither arugued, whos fault it was for them beeing in this situatuon and Casper? Capser smiled stupid and looked at the other monsters sitting on the floor of the sicence room. The the other five different kinds of students sat in the form of a circle, a bottle inbetween them on the dirty ground. Just because of Mr. Burns, who didn't payed attention and locked them in the classroom.

Casper had suggested a game to pass time. He left out the fact, that he could have went trough the wall to get help on purpose. No one came up with the idea. So why him? Since Jimmy told him about this Game "Truth or Dare" he wanted to play this game even if he wouldn't be as friendly as the others where adaped to. "So, it's easy: You spin the bottle and when the top of the bottle points at you it's your turn. Then you can choose between truth or dare and then you either have to answer a question or fulfill a dare. When you're finished you spin the bottle and the next one have to choose. Got that?" Casper explained while beeing the only one who was standing. "I won't do that and especially not with you losers.", Thatch nagged. "Yeah that's boring.", Slither said with his normal monotone voice. "Who cares." Casper hissed almost without a sound. „What?" „Nothing." Casper smiled and turnded away from Thatch, he took a deep breathe and turnded back with a less uncomfortable simle. The Ghost suggested: "How about a little deal: I'll start. I am choosing truth and you can ask me anything. I'll answer complete honest. But just when you Play with us then." Thatch took a moment to overthink but he agreed. With a pleased smile he took a seat in between Ra and Mantha.

He smiled. His plan would succeed. The ghost was ready for every kind of question. What is feelings for Mantha where. What his biggest fear was. Where his secred diary was hidden, etc. "Why did you quit eating?" Casper blinked a little bit confused. "Okay I wasn't prepared for that. I didn't even tought you would notice that, but just because I'm not hung..." „Is it because you ruinied your friendship with that fleshiekid?", Thatch asked with an evil smile. Casper was shocked, but he still answered. „Y...yes that's one of the reasons but more important... are you spying on me?" "I didn't picked truth.", Thatch grinned. Casper took a deep breathe again.

The ghost spinned the bottle ignoring the worried looks of his friends. It was Slithers turn "Truth.", He said with the same expression as always. "Uhh something you wanted to tell your girlfirend for a long time.", the ghost said. "Dummy you've put on some weight." Thatch looked at Slither with an disbeliefed look, our Scare-School-Trio had a shocked expression and Dummy Girl looked at him with anger. "What?!", she almost screamed. "That's the game Babe.", Slither answered without any fear in his voice.

He spinned the bottle and after a few turns it stopped in front of Mantha. She shruged her shoulders. „Dare." "Get rid of your bra.", He ordered. The zombie turned her head to Casper. "Why the hell did you picked that game you little..."

The girl couldn't finish her sentence, because Casper started to whisper his plan into her ear. She nodded with a grin and let her hand slide onderneath her Hoodie. Dummy giggled spicefull. Mantha looked at her with a mad expression, while she spinned the bottle.

Mantha was lucky, because the top of the bottle stopped infront of Dummy. "Dar...No! I'd Like to pick truth" "Too late.", Mantha grinned. Dummy had to pull of her shirt. But before she did that she looked at the male monsters in the room with a pissed of face. While Slither and Thatch didn't seemed to care, Casper and Ra turned their heads away.

After that the bottle was spinned again and now it was Thatch's turn. "Truth.", he answered confident as always. "You have to date one of those losers, who would it be", she pointed at Casper, Mantha and Ra. "I'll go with Bandageboy", the vampire answered, while looking at Ra with a look, that the mummy couldn't define. He blushed deeply, not noticeing Thatch spinned the bottle or his friends grinning at each other, amused about the obious crush of their best friend.

But Casper stopped grinning a few seconds later, seeing the top of the bottle pointing at him again. Because he didn't want to answer an other one of Thatch's questions he choose dare. "You can grab underneath Zombiegirls hoodie and touch her breasts. It's rather nice of me to dare you to do that.", He said. The ghost at first had to realize his dare, before he could be scared of Mantha's cold stare which said anything what she was thinking about the ghost in this second. Casper pulled Mantha torwards him. "You know I don't want to do that either, but you know why we have to do that. But I'm really sorry." He wispered. "Okay, but if you take one single, tiny look I'll kill you...again." "What are you wispering there!", the Vampire hissed. "Nothing.", both said at the same time.

Casper stood up and offered Mantha a hand. She looked a little bit confused when she stood up too, like the other ones, but she understood when the ghost softly pushed her in the direction of one of the closet the new highschool rooms had. "Where are you going?", Dummy asked, still covering her upper body with her arms. "No one said we have to do that in front of you guys.", Casper muttered. The two stood now behind the closet. It didn't took long and both came back. Both were blushing. They sat down on their old spots, avoiding each others faces. Luckyly it was Caspers turn to spin the bottle and more important it was Ra now, who had to choose.

"Uh.. dunno...Dare?" "Kiss Thatch in the lips!", The ghost ordered quickly. "What?!", Both Ra and Thatch screamed at the same time. Casper nodded to show he was serious. Mantha and Dummy both had to grin. "C...can't I do something else l...", the mummy stuttered "It's dare!?", Casper yelled almost a little bit panicked "Okay okay.", Ra sighed and looked at Thatch. The vampire suddenly looked as nervos as Ra did. Slowly the mummy crawled in front of Thatch. Then nothing happend. Both looked at each other studying the other one to to stall the situation. "Come on you two." Dummy muttered. Ra looked at Casper, who showed him ambiguous grin, the last time, bevore he took a deep breathe and started to move his head forward slowly. The worst thing about that was, that the mummy didn't even knew what Thatch was thinking at the moment. Their lips where so close, they almost touched. The others we're staring at them with tention.

But suddenly the door was amost kicked open. "What are you doing in here?", Mr Burns yelled with anger in his voice. Dummy Girl screamed, pressing her arms thight, while the others were staring at the dragon. Ra and Thatch still kept their position, they we're to shocked.

"Well you locked us in here.", Mantha told. "You didn't had to stay in here. You still have a ghost on your side." Everyone was looking at Casper now. Thatch and his friends a bit more angry than Casper'sfriends "Oh upsy...I totaly forgot about that.", Casper laughed pretty sarcastic. "What? None of you came up with the idea.", the ghost defended himself, while picking up the bottle, trowing it into his backpack. Mantha kicked at his knee. "Sorry.", Casper apogized.

"But at least half of you wouldn't have thanked me. And my Friends are always telling me to quit beeing nice to cratures who are mean to me.", the ghost added quickly.

Dummy pulled on her shirt again and went straight up to Casper. She gave him a cold stare before she took his left arm and turned it into an pretty unhelathy driection. Casper screamed out of pain. "I didn't even knew that's possible.", He cried out, since ghosts normaly don't feel pain. Dummy left the room, no need to mention, that Slither followed her.

While Ra and Thatch still sat on their exact same spots Casper got at least a praise from his science teacher. "Casper I'm really proud of you. I didn't knew that you can be that mean. That will defenetly make your next mark a little bit better." "Yay, at least something.", Casper said optimistic. Mantha grabed the ghost by his not hurting arm and yelled: "Come on Ra or do you want to get locked in here again." It took a few seconds but then he stood up and wanted to follow his friends. Thatch got up too and stopped the taller one.

Ra looked at the Vampire and where pretty suprised when their lipps touched. The mummy was way to confused to kiss the smaller one back and also couldn't find a good answer for Thatchs: "Dare fulfilled." "Let's do that again someday.", Thatch wispered after that. Ra's complete face was red when Thatch turned away and followed his gang. Ra whatched the vampire disapearing and flinched when Mister Burns ordered him to leave the room.

"Soooo~?", Casper asked with a grin while the trio walked trough the hallways. "Thank you.", Ra answered blushing. "No no I had fun you had fun. That's the important thing." The ghost explained, while holding his arm. "Sooo~ Ra what were you two wispering?", Mantha asked. "He wants to do that again...someday." "And you said the game is stupid.", Casper teased Mantha. "It is, except for Ra who had his fun." Silence. "Is someone going to the nurse with me...my arm ist hurting...pretty bad.", the ghost asked. His friends looked at him. Both were grinning. "Yes I know I deserve that.", Casper laughed. Together they stared to go to the nurse's room.

The end?

So that's it my first translated oneshot. It's pretty crappy but who cares anyway.

Also If you find spelling and grammer mistakes tell me since I want to improve myself.


	2. Thatch getting braces

It was acutally a normal day. Thatch stood up and brushed his teeth. It was Saturady so no classes, which meant there was more time to bully other students. He grinned at the mirror, even though he couldn't see his reflection. He putted bis toothbrush back to it's place and joined his gang. Slither was chatting with Dummy Girl wich meant, that Dummy was talking while Slither nodded tiredly. Mosshead was walking next to the Vampire, while Harpy walked on the other side. So the group of five walked proudly trough the halls, while blocking everyones way. The bullying started pretty well, with kicking a trashcan after Casper which hitted Wolfie too an let him fall onto the floor, that got flyboy to fall into a big spiderweb. The vampire was proud of him. Three students with one hit. "Wow Thatch. That was super evil.", Mosshead marveled, and the other ones supported him too. Proudly the gang made it's way to the cafeteria. They got their food and after that they slowly stepped trough the different tables, until Thatch found the spot he wanted to take a seat. He didn't mind that Blodge sat there. He just pulled the chair, where the poor boy sat and pushed it away. He sat down and the rest did what he did. He sat in the middle, Mosshead left to him Dummy to the right. Slither and Harpy sat on their opposite. Mosshead threw a little bit of his food at other monsters while Dummy Girl started gossiping about some other students. Thatch took his time to enjoy his life. It was the perfect moring, what could possibly ruin that. "Hey Thatch!", an annoying voice complained. "What do you want, Zombiegirl?", the vampire hissed, clearely worried about his perfect moring. „That you appolgize. It's been like twenty minutes since you got out of the bathroom and you ruinied the morning of four students.", she gripped. The vampire looked at her with dissinterest, while the others we're laughing. Behind her stood Ra, while she held Casper on his upper arm. "Listen even if it were my intention to appolgize to those losers, which is not, they should at least have the guts to come here by them self and not let their friends speak for them.", he hissed. Casper blushed out of embarrisment and looked away. The zombie girl grided her teeth, with a very mad expression. Both, Ra and Casper looked shocked, when she leaned near his face "Listen Batboy! You're getting shittier with everyday I know you, and most of the time I ask myself how things are going so well for you, but I know when you keep this behavior you will fall so hard onto the nose that you will never be able to stand up, and not even a friendly ghost will help you then. No one will.", she screamed and everyone was looking at them. "Yeah sure, we will see if it ever will come that far." The bully got up and smashed her meal to the floor. He gave her an arrogant grin and sat down again. She was about to say something, but she was to angry for finding any smart words and so she just pulled her friends away. "Losers", Thatch laughed and his gang joined in.

The Trio sat down on their ordianry table, we're Wolfie and Flyboy were waiting. "This arrogant asshole.", she complained. "Well Mantha I don't know what you were expecting from Thatch.", Casper said, while pushing his brakfast infornt of her since, she hadn't any food anymore. „I don't know anymore. It's just, so unfair why do we or especially you" she pointed at Casper, Wolfie and Flyboy "Get bullied and insulted all the time without anything happing to Thatch?" „Mantha rally it'zzz nizzze that you try to help uzzz, but I think it'zzz more hurting for you since it'zzz pretty hopelezzz to get on againzzzt Thatch and hizzz gang", Flyboy said thankfullly. "Flyboy is right Mantha, you're just gonna damage yourself.", Wolfie added. "I know, I know, but I still want to believe, that someday everything trows back to him.", the Zombiegirl muttered, while she started eating the oatmeal Casper ordered before. "How about we think about something else, I mean Thatch would ruin an other students day if you keep thinking about it.", Casper suggested. "That's true.", Ra agreed and changed the subject. "What we're gonna do today?" "No guys seriously I hope something bad happens to him! He would truely deserve that.", Mantha hissed. Suddenly a loud scream. "Oh shit Thatch!? Are you okay?", Mosshead screamed. Mantha starred blankly into the air, she clearely wasn't expecting that. "Well... it back-fi-red?", she stuttered, while the boys looked at her "Someone get the nurse he's bleeding", Dummy Girl shrieked. "He deservs that.", she said nervosly. "Dude! Don't pass out!" Manthas breath got faster. "Mantha, it's not your fault.", Casper said as camly as possible. "What who said I would think that it's my fault? That's ridiculous.", she said now rather in panic. "Well you said all those things and now something bad happens to Thatch.", Ra explained. "Ra!", Casper hissed. "Which is not true, it could've happened anytime to anyone.", the mummy added nervosly, while Casper placed his hands on her shoulders. While that Thatch's gang went passed them. Slither and Mosshead carrying Thatch. Dummy Girl behind them. "He tripped on someone breakfast.", she hissed and followed the boys. "What if he dies!", Mantha screamed in panic. "Mantha he won't die. He's already dead.", Casper answered calmly. "That's not helping Casp!", she whined. The ghost looked at Ra but the mummy didn't knew any solution either.

He wated to open his eyes, but as soon as he opened them he had to close them again. It was to bright in here. "Where am I?", he asked and immediately was shocked. His front teeth felt different. "Dude calm down", Slither tired to calm him. Thatch sitted up and oppended his eyes. He sat in the boys dormroom, and he layed in Slither bed. "You tripped and fell against an other table. Three teeth of your front teeth shifted and one of them broke.", the snakecreature said. "Whaaat?", the Vampire screamed. "That has to be a bad joke man! Slither tell me you're jokeing." "Sorry dude, I never make jokes." The vampire got quiet, his head looking down. "Dude?", Slither asked carefully "I am a failure!", Thatch cried. "No, Dude! Don't Stop crying. Keep a little bit of dignity.", Slither wispered, to calm him once again, cursing Dummy Girl and Mosshead for winning rock-paper-scissors. Thatch layed his head in Slither's lap and cried. He wasn't carring about the pain, He carred about his Vampire life. Every vampire has healty teeth. Just the fact, that he had to went to a dentist once was embarrising enough, but three of his teeth we're shifted one even broken. The vampire community would laugh about him, he would be an outcast. Altough it was actually pretty dramatic the crying didn't hold on for long. Thatch layed himself back on the matracess once again. "Hey how about I'll bring you a nice bottle of AB blood huh?" Thatch nodded, while pulling his blanked over himself. "Good. See ya.", Slither said and left the room.

Casper and Mantha made their way trugh the halls to reach the boys dormroom. "You should appolgize to him.", Casper said. "But you said, that it wasn't my fault.", Mantha answered confused. "And I still belive that, but I think you would feel way better if you do." Mantha didn't answer, because they were standing infront of the door to the room they wanted to go in. She was obvoisly scared. "How about I go in first and then I'll get you.", the ghost suggested. The female zombie nodded hesitately. Casper took a deep breath and stepped into the room, but didn't close the door, he left it oppened for a little bit so Mantha could hear, what they we're talking. "Slither? You're already Back? Oh it's you." The Vampire layed back again. "Heeey~ Thatch... Thatchy...Buddy. How are you?", Casper asked. "Well that you are here doesn't make it any better. That's for sure.", the Vampire complained. "At least it's just you and not the Zombiecunt.", Thatch hissed. Casper jumped immediately at the door to chatch Mantha, who was about to flee. "Well Thatch I have a suprise for you.", Casper smirked. "Casp let me go", she hissed while trying to free herself from his grip. The ghost pulled her into the room. "You! This is all your fault!", the Vampire screamed. "What? So it's my fault that you smashed my breakfast onto the ground and tripped over it because you can't watch your step!", the zombie defended herself "Yes it toatly is! If you hadn't complained again, I wouldn't have done that!" "That's the most stupid thing I ever heard", Mantha replied. The argument went in while Slither stepped in. "Jo Thatch why are you screaming like...oh", Slither stared at the monters, which were ready to kill each other. "Hey.", Casper greeted. "Jo.", Slither said confused. "Thanks to you my teeth are ruined!", the Vampire screamed. To the others surprise Mantha didn't responded something mean, she thought about something. "Casp? So you still know that dentist?", she asked. "Sure. Blind as always.", Casper answered. "So that's it. Casper gets you to the dentist and done.", the zombiegirl said. "Oh no no no, you're coming with us!", Thatch ordered. "Why?" "It's still your fault. You will feel the pain with me! Slither you're coming with us too!" The snakecreature sighed. "I'll never play rock-paper-scissors again.", he wispered. "You don't have...", Casper started. "I know but I remembered that while we were playing so I lost." "That's interessting.", Casper answered trying to hide is grin.

It was quiet while their flight to Deeztown. Except for Cappy arguing with Beeky no one said word. Thatch was sluking and watching out of the ship. Slither sat next to him crossing his tentacle arms over his chest and staring at the ships wooden floor. Mantha and Casper we're communicating with sign language, even though no one knew what the other was trying to say. "Deeztown ahoi!", Cappy yelled, what made the four students to get up. The ship landed on a save place and while Thatch, Slither and Mantha already left the boat Casper thanked Cappy: "Thanks for the ride Cappy" The ghost stretched since the pirat turned around. "Ayy no poblem Casper." "You are standing in the wrong direction.", Beeky informed. Cappy turned around once again. "No problem.", he repeated. Casper grinned. "We'll be back.", the ghost said while leaving the ship and joining the rest of the group. "So where is your fleshiefriend, loser?", Thatch hissed. Right there. Casper pointed at the building three houses next to them. The four made their way in front of the house. "This will better work, Zombiegirl." The vampire muttered and stepped in. Mantha grumbled and stepped in after Slither. Casper closed the door of the building and they went to the waiting room, where a old woman was screaming and running away. "So my break is over who ist next?", a short man with big glasses oppened the door. "Good moring Dr. Bungleman.", Casper greeted. "Oh Casper how's your dog doing?", the dentist asked. "Oh that's ecsactly why I'm here. His theeth are damaged... again and I wanted to ask for your help, since it looked like my dog really liked you." "Oh of course I can. If there are no other patients then I can help your little dog.", he said. Casper smiled and together with Thatch he followed the docor in his room. Thatch took a seat. It was terrible that he had to sit here again. The dentist took a seat at his chair aswell and rolled over to Thatch. "Open wide.", he said and looked at Thatch's front teeth. "Oh boy that doesn't look good. I can't do anything what will immediately help, Well except for the broken one." "But is there a solution for the shifted teeth?" "Braces." Casper starred at the dentist with big shock and Thatch stared at the ghost with anger. "Ah, there is no need for this. Really." "No false modesty. I promised to help your dog, and a promise is a promise.", the dentist said, while he searched for the suplies to put braces in someones mouth. "I don't know Sir, I think my dog won't like that." "Don't worry I have a solution for that." He took a jab and showed it to Casper. "That will let him sleep long enough." Before Casper could've said anything against it, Thatch got the jab into his upper arm and the ghost got pushed out of the room.

Casper cleared his troad. Slither and Mantha looked confused. The ghost started laughing, before he screamed. Mantha jumped on her feet. "Casp what's happening in there.", she asked. Silther went to them. "He's getting braces.", Casper whined, scared of that what the vampire will do to him. "What?", Mantha asked, while she was trying to hide her simle. Slither looked at both of them with disbelief. At the ghost, who was trying not to cry and the zombie, who was about craking up.

He tryed to imagine the future. He saw a Thatch crying laying in his bed instead of the coffin. Slither had to bring him blood, listen to his disgusting crying sounds and had to comfort him.

The snakecreature shivered, pushed Mantha way from Casper and started shakeing the ghost. "How could you do this to me! You f..." "Hey! Thatch asked for this!", Mantha yelled. "I didn't wanted that. I swear.", Casper whined. "I don't know what your deal is, but you two let me suffer, because you decided to make Thatch's life a nightmare." A short silence, then broken by Casper who started paniking. "That was never my intention!" Mantha's breath got faster. Slither turned away from them to calm him self, two other whinie children were the least thing he needed right now. "Okay...G-guys...it's okay." He sighed, if it wouldn't make things worse die himself he would complain the heck out of them.

They had to wait for one hour until the dentist opened the door and a very angry looking Thatch stepped out. "T-thanks Dr. Bungleman.", Casper stuttered. "It was a plasure.", the dentist answered simling and went back into his room. Thatch shook, from anger probably. "Thatch...Thatchy...My buddy... how are you~", the ghost asked carefully and hid behind Slither as soon Thatch began screaming. "This is all your fault! That's just great now everyone is going to laugh at me!" "Thatch I swear I am really sorry about what happened.", Casper said but not as scared as before. He, as well as the others had to try not to laugh. The braces let Thatch's voice sound was to funny, to stay serious. "Hey I mean I...I don't mind... I-it's pretty. It suits you.", Casper whispered trying not to crack up from the vampire's lisp. "Yeah, they emphasize you eyes.", Mantha grinned. "Slither?!", Thatch hissed, as He saw how Slither was simling, which was the full amount of happyness the sneakcrature would show in public.

"Great! Just great!", Thatch hissed, turned into a bat and flew out of the window. What was wrong with these guys? First they ruin him the best morning he ever had and then they laugh over his suffering. That kind of behavior was clearely terrible. Who was an asshole like that? Causing someone pain and then make fun of them. The vampire clearely didn't deserve such a terrible treatment. He was a good creature why were so many bad things happen to him? He didn't get it. While was in his thaughts he saw Cappy's ship and sat down on a bench. It didn't took long until the others joined him and the ship took of again to head back to Scare School.

Thatch didn't say any word, like the other monster students and no one said a word when they reached Scare School. Thatch went to the boys dormroom and hid in his coffin.

It was pretty late acually, almost bed time. Casper and Mantha Said good bye to each other and then the zombie went to the girls dormroom.

Slither, Casper and all the other boys got to sleep. Casper was to tired from beeing scared and whinie to ask himself were Ra, Wolfie and Flyboy were. They surely would be alright.

Thatch woke up. He begged for this beeing just a way to realistic nightmare. But as one fingertip touched his theet He could feel the braces. What now? He couldn't show the other cratures what was with his teeth. He took a glimpse auf of his coffin. Everyone was still asleep. Silently he sneaked out and left the room. What to do now? Never opening his mouth again? No, every good Bully needs his mean words.

Ripping them out? Nah, it would break it more than fix it. A scarf? Nope...wait why not, it's a pretty good idea. He could talk without showing his teeth and he just could say he had a cold. No one would hear the lisp, since because of the scarf he would mutter. The perfect plan, but were should he get a scarf... wait ghostboy has one in his locker. Thatch turned into a bat and flew to Casper's locker. He punched against the door and it opened. Thatch stepped back. There were many photos from the ghost and his friends inthere. Disgusting. The Vampire scanned the locker and found the lightblue scarf. He wraped it around his neck and most imopratly around his face to cover his mouth.

Then He wented into the bathroom and tried to brush his teeth as good as he could. Slowly He could hear the first students leaving their dorms and making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Casper starred at his locker. He groaned. "Hey Casp, what happend to your locker?", Mantha asked tiredly. She wasn't really able to sleep, because of yesterdays fiasco. "Someone broke in and stole the scarf I knitted for Jimmy. I guess I have to make a new one. Come, let's get breakfast." "Where are Ra, Flyboy and Wolfie?", Mantha asked. "I don't know I hope they just got up before I did. They weren't there yesterday night.", Casper said. "Really? I hope they are okay.", Mantha muttered. "Yeah me too." Thatch ghost opened the door to the cafeteria and let the zombie went in first after he followed. They sat at their ordianry table after they got their food, but they weren't really hungry. "I hope Thatch is alright.", Mantha sighed. Casper looked at her shocked. He knew she felt bad but to hear it straight out of her mouth was weird. "Yeah we caused very much trouble.", the ghost agreed. "But what can we do?" Both searched for solutions when a familiar voice interrupted them. "Yo guys.", Ra yawned. "Ra we're have you been?", Casper asked. Wolfie joined them."Well a surton someone lost a bet and we had to stay one night at the vorbidden forest." "Sorry.", Ra appolgized. "Where is Flyboy?", Mantha asked. "He got sick.", Ra said. "But I'm sorry to let you worry.", He added. "Yeah Ra we were worried sick!", Mantha lied. "Yeah how could you do this to us!", Casper added. "You didn't even notice right?" "Yeah sorry we had to help Thatch.", Casper confessed. "Even though we ended up making it worse.", he added. "What happened?", Ra asked and together with Wolfie he took a seat opposite to them. The ghost and the zombie looked at each other. Should they Tell them? Acually they would find out anyway. Casper leaned over the table and wispered: "He has braces now." Wolfie and Ra started to giggle, wich turned into a lout laughter. "Quit it you guys that's not funny!", Mantha hissed, while Casper layed with his head on the table. "We're doomed.", He wispered.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened. Thatch came in. Everyone was looking at him, since his accident yesterday almost nobody saw him. He grabbed some food and sat beside Slither. The sneakcrature looked at the lightblue scarf and the shook his head to keep eating. A few seconds later everyone started chatting or eating again.

"Can I complain about Thatch wearing my stolen scarf?", Casper wispered. "No, not yet.", Mantha answered. "Okay."

"Hey Thatch, where have you been yesterday? We wanted to visit you.", Dummy Girl asked. "Minding my own business.", the Vampire muttered. "But were you got that scarf from and why did you wear it anyway?", Mosshead asked. "The colour is terrible by the way.", Dummy Girl said, before Thatch could answer. "I have a cold. So I stole this one from ghostboy since I had no other choice." "Wow Thatch that's really mean.", Mosshead marveled. "I know.", Thatch said proudly. "Hopefully you don't have to take it off at Mr. Burns extra lesson today.", Mosshead said. "What extra lesson?" Slither asked. "Yesterday Mr. Burns announced it. We'll do something with fire.", Mosshead explained. "Thatch you're right?", Dummy asked when Thatch starred at them with shock. "N-nothing. I'm mad. Because it's our sparetime he uses for his stupid lesson.", the vampire lied. "Yeah that's shitty!", Dummy complained. "What an asshole.", Mosshead agreed. Slither looked at Thatch, who was about to get up. "Where are you going?", Mosshead asked. "To the toilet.", Thatch wispered coldly. The vampire went in the direction of Casper and Mantha and gripped them by their arms. They stood up and Thatch pushed them out of the room. "You guys are doomed!", He screamed, as soon they where out of the cafeteria. "What? No one can see or hear anything?", Mantha asked. "We'll we have an extra lesson with Mr. Burns and we're working with fire! He'll want that I thake this ugly thing off!", He yelled. "That you have stolen by the way... Sorry it came out of me.", Casper said. "When people will see the mess you created. This will be your last problem!", the Vampire hissed. "Children! What are you doing here", Dash interrupted. "The students should stay at the cafeteria while brakfast." Before they could get into detention they haded back. Thatch took his old seat.

The ghost and the zombie tried to avoid Thatchs starres. "Now I'm more scared than feeling bad for him.", Casper wispered. "Yeah me too.", Mantha confessed. "What did he say?", Ra asked. "He's very mad. More than yesterday. I hope everything will went well at Mr Burns' extra lesson." "Mr Burns' extra lesson?", Wolfie asked. "Yeah Thatch said something about it.", Mantha explained. "Nice how could you spent a sunday better than having an extra science lesson?", Ra asked sarcasticly.

Thatch mumbeled while crossing his arms infront of his chest. That would be hell. More worse was that brakfast-time was almost over and they had to get to their class. After a few minutes they and the other students made up their way to the science room.

Thatch hid his face more and more in his scarf while he sat down and Mr. Burns started the lesson. No one listened. Normaly Thatch would have payed a little bit of attention, science was interesting sometimes, but today he just couldn't pay attention. He was too worried for getting chosen for an experiment or just have to answer a question. Once in a while an angry glimpse to Casper and Mantha. At least they felt bad. "Thatch?!", Mr. Burnes yelled now. The dragon stood infront of his table and stared at him. Smoke came out of his nose. "Yes...Sir?", Thatch muttered into his scarf. "I'll ask you the third time, what happens in this experiment.", the teacher asked. "I-I don't know Sir." "You should pay more attention! And take that thing of! I can barely unserstand you!", he ordered. Thatch nodded hesitately and took the scarf of laying it in his lap. Mr. Burns explained the experiment again. "So Thatch what do you think will happen?", the dragon asket. Thatch moved his lips but then stopped. He opened His mouth a little and closed it again. The vampire sighed. "It's going to..." as soon he said that words, everyone laughed. We'll except for Slither, who obviously bit his tongue to stay quiet, and the troublemakers themself. He was embarrist he sank down his chair and hid his face as good as he could. Mr. Burns tried to calm everyone but it took quite some time to let the laughter end.

Thatch was unlucky once again since the lesson was over soon. As soon as Mr. Burns endend the lesson everyone got as quick out of the room as they could. Mosshead followed the other ones while Dummy Girl stayed with Slither and Thatch. "Soo, when did you've planned to tell this?", she asked. "Don't know never probably.", the Vampire muttered, playing with the scarf to avoid Dummy's looks. "Are you mad?", He asked. "You did much more horrible things to me and I should be mad about some braces? No, you'll need to try harder to make me be mad darling." She interrupted Thatch when he wanted to wrap His scarf around his face again. "No! Get rid of that thing!", she ordered. "That looks horrible. Be proud or at least look like you don't care!" "But I do care.", the Vampire muttered. "Then stop! It won't help you in any if you keep your whinie side up! Come Slither tell him!" "Nope it was my turn yesterday. Woah don't look at me like that I'll do it okay? Dummy is right you need to Show everyone that thei're still less worth than you are.", the sneakcrature said. Thatch wouldn't said this out loud, but he was glad to have these two.

They made out there way to the halls, where many stutents stood to look at Thatch. Most of them were laughing or teasing. Thatch struggled between hiding or acting proud. They wanted to make their way into the boys dormroom as suddenly Blodge stood infront of him. He looked mad but confident. Thatch cursed himself for picking on him that much lately. He was acually smaller than Blodge, but the vampire never really noticed that, until now. The bigger one was probalby more confident, since Thatch had now a huring point. The vampire got pushed against the wall, pretty agressivly. No one moved except for Blodge. Everytging around Blodge lost colour and vor blurry. Thatch screamed, or he tried to no sounds were coming out of his mouth. Blodge came closer. Slowly. He looked more angry, the closer he came.

Finally a sound came out of his throat. He sat up immediately. He wasn't in the hallway. He was in his bedroom. His tongue searched for braces or shifted teeth. He sighed when he felt nothing. He watched around. It were the highschool rooms. "Fangs...stop screaming it's like... two o'clock in the moring.", Wolfie, his roommate, yawned. "Excuse me? I had a very traumatic nightmare. I wanted to get sure I'm save.", the vampire complained. "But screaming doesn't make you save, no it acually makes things worse and won't let me sleep. So go back to freaking bed and sleep.", Wolfie muttered into his pillow. Thatch layed back again. "Tomorrow you have to tell me about your dream Fangs.", he yawned before he fell asleep. "Sure.", Thatch said and closed his eyes again.

So that is the end of my oneshot. It was interessting to write something without romance.

The end is pretty lame but I didn't know how to let it end better.

And please report spelling and grammer mistakes so I can improve myself.

Thanks for the cool idea:

https/m./u/12916/


	3. Comforting (ThatchCasper RaMantha)

It was over. Casper knew, that hehad lost. What was he even thinking, as if she would ever love him. There are so many guys that are better than him, and she found one. He really wanted to be happy for them, but he couldn't. Casper shivered. It was cold down here, but what was the problem? Better than hurting his best friends once more. He didn't wanted to think about it again but the picrues began to appear once again. How his tears ran down his cheeks, as soon as they told him. "I'm happy for you." That was the only thing he could say together with a mit really unbeliveble smirk. Their shocked looks, their screams after him, when he flew away. His head rang painfully. He wanted to scream but He coouldn't. Then Casper snezed. It was really cold down there.

He remebered what Jimmy said while their fight before he went to Scare School . "No one will ever love you" after that he wasn't really able to hide his feelings about his friends relationship. 'Why do you have to destroy everything? You're hurting everyone once again.' "I'm terible.", Casper wispered almost smiling. Everytging around him was blurry he couldn't hear anything but is inner voice.". 'Who should even like you?' 'Do you really thought you had a chance?' „No.", Casper wispered to himself. Now he could even hear it "We're a couple now." "It just happened...Casp are you okay?" "Casper what's wrong?" Everything felt broken. His head, His body, but most importatly their friendship. He was ashamed of himself. He locked at the sky he couldn't see much but it probably was raining. "I hope they are okay?", Casper wispered to himself.

"Their not." Something warm was layed on his shoulders. "Thatch?" "Yes it's me.", the vampire hissed. He loocked down at the ghost. Casper's glassy eyes, starred at the bigger one, even though he'd rather hid his face. Thatch took a seat next to Casper on the cold stone. "Is there something in my face?", Thatch asked annoyed, because Casper still looked at hin. Quick he turned his head. "Sorry.", the ghost muttered. Thatch rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?", Casper asked after a while of silence. "They are searching for you.", Thatch explained. "And what does that have to do with you?", Casper asked confused. "It's soo~ anoying. Everyone is so paniked because you're gone." Silence. "And I wanted to find you." "What?", Casper asked confused. "Well the sooner someone finds you the sooner we can enjoy our saturday.", Thatch complaned. Casper laughed silently. Causing trouble even when he wasn't there, great job Casper. He pressed his knees against his chest, what caused the warm thing around his shoulders, probably Thatchs cape, to slid down his back and landed on the cold ground. It was pretty weird anyway.

Thatch decided to ignore this and to ask: "What's wrong?" "Who cares?" Casper a swered. "I like Mantha but she's now in a relationship with Ra.", He sighed more anoyed than sad, when Thatch looked at him with his glaring eyes. "Geez just because one girl doesn't like you back. Don't make a drama out of it.", maulte Thatch. "One girl? No." Casper's voice became louder: "Over the last years I met so many nice people and I nell in Love with them but every single one of them rejected me or got a boyfriend. Maybe I'm not worth for love. Maybe I'll stay alone for ever beeing the best friend." Now his voice got shivery again and his eyes felt with tears. Thatch was confused. He never had to react that way before. "Hey.. Cas..." The ghost stopped Thatch: "No I just have to accept this, maybe I'll get a pet and it will love me.", he wispered with a sad smirk. "Come on...I mean you'll meet many creatures, who could fell in love with you. It's highschool not the end of your afterlife. I mean you're good at meeting new people, you're nice, adorible, handso..." Thatch stopped when he realized what he was saying. Casper was confused. Thatch just tried to comfort him and gave him compliments. "Are you sick?", he asked slightly grinnig.

Thatch made a hissing sound, before Casper was pushed onto the ground and he could feel some soft lips on his. It was really beautiful but weird, but it felt so good, but it was so diffrent. The ghost was confused of the mixed feeling of lovesickness and joy inside of him. Their lips moved against each others, while Thatch still pressed the ghost into the stone.

They had to break for air when Thatch realitzed what he had done. "I'm so sorry! Damn that's embarrising", he said nevosly. "No, no it was...nice. It's Just...I'm confused about my own feelings...I-I mean I like you, y-you are handsome and very attraktive, but I never thougt about...y-you know. And I'm still.. you know..?", Casper stuttered while he sat up. "Yeah I guess I know what you mean.", Thatch muttered "And I mean yeah I'm still sad about my problem, but that kinda helped. Thanks.", Casper smiled truley, still blushing." The ghost hugged the vampire. Thatch clreard his throat, he knew how much he was blushing right now. Hesitately he layed his arms around Casper too. After a few seconds they stopped and the ghost stood up. "I think I should appolgize. Do you want to come with me?", He asked. Thatch nodded and stood up too. Casper flew direcly in direction of the school while Thatch turned into a bat and followed him.

It was still raining and the wind was howling when they landed on the schoolyard. Casper shriecked when someone hugged him very tumultuous. It wasn't a someone it we're two someones, Ra and Mantha acuallly. "Casper are you okay? Where have you been? Was that something we were doing?", Mantha asked still a little bit panicked. "No, everything is okay I was just a little bit stressed out. I'm really sorry for vanishing that suddenly. Casper explained. "You mean it?", Ra asked as paniked as Mantha. Casper nodded with a smile. "I'm finne.", he promised. They still hugged him, when the ghost said: "Okay, but now you have to tell me how this happened.", He asked grinning while pointing at the to. Immediately Mantha jumped out of the hug and started to tell the story. She was a little bit to fast and sutterd many times so Ra had to calm her a little bit. While that, Thatch turned around was about to went back to minding his own business. "Hey Thatch.", Casper said to caught the vampires attention. Thatch's turned around to look at Casper who air-kissed him. Thatch blushed turned away.

~two months later~

Thatch whined, when he woke up. Slowly he oppened his eyes. Casper layed next to him awake as always and doing something on his phone. Thatch wraped his arms around him and pulled the ghost near him. "Good moring Thatch.", Casper laughed. "Why are you awake? It's 10 AM on a saturday", the vampire muttered and kissed Casper's neck. "I woke up and stayed awake.", Casper answered grinning. "Since when are you awake?", Thatch yawned. "Seven AM.", Casper said. "Help, my Boyfriend is weird.", the vampire whined. "Yeah sure.", Casper giggled and trew himself onto Thatch and stretched himself.

He sat down on Thatchs hip. Thatchs hands runned over the ghost's waist. He giggled when Thatch sat up, and pressed Casper into the mattress. Their lips touched and moved against each others. Thatch's hand grabed one of Casper thights and pulled it a little bit up. Casper's hand wich wasn't held by Thatch anymore layed now on Thatchs cheek. "I love you.", Thatch wispered between the little brakes before their lips met once again. Casper stopped for a short break. "I love you too. Thank you.", he said with a warm smile. "And now go on sport!", the ghost wispered in a premtory tone. What made Thatch nevosly blushing. He fell onto Casper's side and hid his face in his hands. Casper sat up again and laughed.

End


	4. Locked (ThatchRa

Ra sighed. It was soooo boring. while the others were on a fieldtripp he had to stay togehther with Thatch. Ra's parents didn't want to let him go into the museum of torture-methods and Thatch just broke a couple of rules. Well they we're not all alone a few gargoyles were there and Alder and Dash still needed to prepare their minigolf trip. The janitor was still sleeping in his room too, but that doesn't count, because even If He was awake he wouldn't do anything to punsis them or something. Ra tought about, what he could do. Well they needed to do some exercises, but Prof. Burns gave them the solution and so they just copied it.

So what should they do now? Ra got up from his seat, while Thatch threw paperballs through the room. The mummy looked around. There were so much things he never perceived. He never saw that egg, which was put into a small terrarium in one of the room's cornors. Well maybe it was once topic of one of Prof. Burns' class but Ra wasn't really known for beeing that kid who pays attention in class, but he was interessted, so interessted, that he did something, that he wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. "Yo, do you know what that is?", Ra asked Thatch, who truned his head into the mummy's driection. Ra pointed at the salmon coloured egg. "Why the hell should I know? Who cares anyway.", the vampire hissed, but left his seat too, to look at the egg. "It's big, but not big enough for a dragon egg.", Thatch muttered. "Anyway we should leave it.", he added and wanted to go to his seat again, when Ra yelled: "Hey what's that?"

Thatch turned around immediately. Ra was about to press a red and big Button, which was never a good thing to do. "No Stop!" It was too late. Ra already had pressed the button and a light swtiched on. "Well that was less amazing, that I tought it would be.", Ra said, before he juped back because of the cracking sound the egg made. "You think I'll get detention for that?", the mummy asked. "It's..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence, because the egg started to move and suddenly broke into pieces. Ra stept back again, now standing next to Thatch, who was as shocked as Ra. A big bird sat in the terrarium, shakeing the pieces from the egg out of it's feathers. "Now it's save, that you'll get detention.", Thatch said. The bird made a cawing sound and then looked around. Now both boys stepped back out of fear. "Uhh.." suddenly the bird started screaming, looking directly at them. The two boys did the same when it jumped up and fluttered in their direction.

Thatch pushed the mummy into the direction of the closted, and then into it. He jumped in as well and shutted the door. Both had to breath while the bird was ragging and probably destroying the whole lab. It was a small closed. A very small one. Almost to small to fit two pretty tall Monsters in it. They were presst onto each other chest on chest. Thatch's hands layed on Ra's upper arms, while the hands of the taller one near of the vampires hips were. After a bit of embarrising silence between them, Thatch looked at Ra. "Great job loser!", he hissed. Ra would have shutted his mouth, if that had been a normal situation but there was a good chance to get attacked by a colossal birdcreature, and he feared that thing a little bit more than a conceited vampire. "Well maybe that was my fault, but did I ever blame you for your mistakes or the things you did to me?" He got louder, than he acually planned to get, but luckyly the bird was way too noisy to hear the mummy. Thatch did though, but he didn't said anything, the mummy was always one of those, who tried to ignore the vampires teasings. He was just too surprised. Silence again. Ra had turned his head away.

The noises outside of the closet got quiet. "It must have left.", Ra wispered. Thatch nodded and tried to open the door. "It's stuck.", the vampire sighed annoyed. "So we're stuck.", the vampire explained grinning over Ra's annoyed expression (because the explaination). "I know." The vampire giggled, what made Ra grinn now. "What?" "You look cute.", Ra admitted. "What? I-I'm not cute! I'm scary and dangerous.", Thatch hissed blushing. "Yeah sure, so dangerous, that you locked yourself in a closet.", Ra laughed, while laying his hands in Thatch's hips. "What are you doing?", the vampire hissed immediately. "Sorry, force of habit.", the mummy answered and lifted his heands. "Felt almost like a hug.", he said. "Yeah, because you hug others with your hands on their ass.", the shorter one replied amused "Sure.", Ra grinned. They both got quiet...again. Ra had never expected to have a "kinda funny" talk with Thatch and Thatch never expected to ever talk nice to anyone except his gang maybe.

Because of the silence becomeing unpleasant again Ra started a conversation: "Sooou~ The weather is pretty nice right?" "Smalltalk? Really?", Thatch muttered. "Any better ideas." A short again but this time Thatch broke it: "Have you slept with Zombiegirl?" "What? No? Why the hell should I?" "I don't know I tought if you really the handsome and attraktive guy everyone says you are, you would have slept with Mantha before any other girl." "I',m confused.", Ra said, leaving the Mantha-Thing out of his answer on purpose. "I thought you hate me and now you say, that I'm attraktive?", the mummy asked. "Just because I hate you doesn't mean, that I can't think you're attractive.", Thatch hissed, slightly blushing. "Well... I think you're pretty handsome too.", Ra admitted with a warm smile. "Your face is getting red.", the taller one giggled. "W-well how would you react if I would say I don't hate you that much as you think I do. I think you really cool." Now it was Ra, who was blushing over what Thatch said. "What would you say if I'd tell you, that I always thougt, that you have some charactertrades, that would let you likely be a loveinterest.", Ra contered. "Well what would you do, if I told you, that I have crush on yo-u." Thatch's voice cracked after the sentence he said.

The vampire was embarrist. He was ashamed of what he just said. Now Ra would laugh about him, and would tell everyone, that the strong Thatch, confessed to his silly crush like a little school girl. The worst thing was, that Ra was stareing at the vampire so intensely, that Thatch couldn't even try to concentrate on something else. "Well, say something. That would make it less embarrising.", Thatch hissed again. Now Ra started laughing. "Stop it.", the vampire complained. But the mummy didn't quit. "I said knock it o" Ra interrupted him.

He pressed his lips on Thatchs. The vampire was shocked and happy at the same time, he blinked a few times before he closed his eyes and him kissed back. Roughly their lips moved against each other. Ra putted his hands down on Thatch's hips again while the vampire clinged his fingers in Ras arms. The taller one smiled against the other ones lips, before they paused. Ra hid his face in Thatchs shoulder while, tickeling the vamlire's neck with his nose. Thatch was freaking out. "I confessed and kissed you. My silly crush. I don't know what to think." Ra could hear Thatch laughing happily, while he had to grin. He let the vampire laugh for a little moment before he interrupted him. "Hey." "What", Thatch asked still with joy in his voice. "You know how your shirt feels?" "No", Thatch answered confused. "It feels like boooyfriend-material.", he yelled and started cracking up over his own joke. Thatch groaned. "I think this was a bad idea.", he said coldly. "No~ Thatchy~", Ra still giggled playfully sad, before he kissed him again. After a few more kisses, Ra suggested: "As nice it's in here, I think we should find a way out." "True", Thatch admitted.

They did manage to get out of there and the in the following three weeks they got a couple and told their Friends about their relationship. (Yes they got detention.)

Well while Mantha was a little bit distressed. Casper yelled, that he knew it all along and no one believed him.

Dummy Girl freaked out while Slither lifted one corner of his mouth a bit, which ment a lot.

The End

So first things first: I'm so sorry, that that took so long. I had so less creativity and I hope I made the best out of it and you like it. (And Not disapointed you)

(I'm thankful btw since my friend helped me a bit. She won't read that :D)

Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes please report them so I can improve myself.

Thank you for the cool idea my friend:

https//u/1723236/Prowlgirl


	5. The part he always had to hide (RaCasp)

It was pretty late. Like four AM or something. Casper was about to start the next Doctor Who episode, when the door opended and Ra staggered in. The ghost pushed his laptop from his lap and caught Ra, before he could have fallen on the ground. The mummy let himself down as soon his roommate proped him. Casper got pusshed down a little since Ra was pretty heavy since the older one was way bigger and muscular.

Capser more pulled, than carried Ra to his bed and let him take a seat. The ghost knew pretty well, that his matress would smell like alcohol and sweat for the next few days, but it for now it wouldn't matter. Ra leaned against the cool wall. He was still too exhausted to say something, but the showed how thankfull he was with a warm smile, or that was at least that what Casper suspected.

The ghost pulled his laptop from his bed and putted it in his bedside table, so Ra could lay down. If Casper we're strong enough he had the mummy carried him into his sarcophagus, but the top was way to heavy.

While Ra made hisself comfortable in his best friend's bed, the ghost searched for a blanket in his closet. His own blanket was pretty thin, so it was obious, that Ra would need at least one more. Casper spreaded the blanket carefully over Ra. His roommate closed his eyes and it seemed, that he slept in immediately. The ghost sat himself down next to the bed. And he did it again. He looked at Ra's face. Ra grew into a very attractive creature. Well his best friend has been always one of the good looking ones. Many creatures are attracted to him. Ra doesn't have a problem with it, the opposite way acutally. He has dates and especially one night stands with many people. Casper heared a lot of stories. Sometimes it seems he had sex with everyone. Thatch for example, just for fun. He slept with Micky while both were drunk. The ghost remembered pretty clear when he catched Ra with P.K. He carefully stroke over Ra's cheek. He looked very exhausted.

Almost every weeked went like that since the new school year began. Often the ghost felt alone, but he hated partys. Ra and Mantha often asked if he wanted to join. The ghost caught himself staring at Ra's lips.

Many students said he was a good kisser even Mantha told he was really good at this. Casper was actually one of the few people who never kissed Ra. He shook his head before his thoughts could lead him into a terrible direction. He stood up, so he could, watch his show, but a big hand gripped his wrist. "Ra?", the ghost asked confused. The mummy sat up and looked at him. "No, don't go.", he muttered and pulled the ghost onto his lap. "Ra... I...", he couldn't finish his sentence, because he had to make a whining sound. Ra had blown a little bit of air onto his neck. After that, he tickled the spot with his nose, which made it worse. "How can you stand my behavior?" Ra asked tiredly. Casper didn't answered "Every weekend you take care of me, because I'm exhausted from some stupid party. The ghost was still not able to answer. It didn't helped, that Ra's hands were wraped around his waist. The ghost shook, when he felt a soft kiss on his neck. "There has to be a way how I could thank you?", Ra wispered and kissed his neck again. While the slight drunk and tired mummy still kissed his neck Casper was in panick. How should he get out of this. At some point the ghost would lose his self-control and would let it happen. It's not like he didn't wanted that. No, the point was that Ra was probalby not in his mind. To use his drunk best friend in that selflish way, was deffinatly not okay and the ghost was especially sure, that Ra wouldn't do that, if he wasn't drunk. The mummy often said, that he was pretty happy, that Casper was just his best friend and not more. Casper was shocked when he felt Ra's breath near his lipps. Ra had leande his forehead against Casper's. Almost nothing seperated their lips from each others. "I have an idea.", Ra wispered and pulled the ghost near him to kiss him. Casper really wanted to stop the kiss, every second they would keep this up, would make it worse afterwards, but this little part of him held him back. This Part wanted to keep going, let it happen. It was the part he alwas had to hide. Pretty strong feelings actually, wich showed up everytine he spent time with Ra. Everytime they had fun together, those feelings grew stronger. They needed to take a break to chatch sone air. When Ra wanted to kiss him once again Casper hold him back. "Ra Stop. You are drunk, you don't know what you are doing.", Casper muttered. Ra looked confused. "I think it's for the best of you go to sleep now.", Casper said with sadness in his voice. Ra starred him but nodded then with a tired smile. "But you have to sleep in a bed with me.", he wispered. Casper had to blush and he turned his head away immediately. "Come on! Or I'll kiss you again~" „Okay.", Casper muttered. He cleared his throat and layed down next to Ra, who wraped his strong Arms around his waist and snuggles his face in the ghost neck. Casper decided to let Ra do this, the ghost was to weak to get out of that anyway. Hugging wasn't that bad wasn't it? After a few minutes he fell asleep like Ra.

Casper opened his eyes when he heard Ra mumble. The mummy wasn't huging him anymore, Ra had turned around and snuggled into Casper's blanked. The ghost couldn't help himself, he just had to smile, when he saw how adorible Ra looked while he was sleeping. Casper stopped whatching his best friend and got out of bed. "The first time we sleep together and then you want to vanish on the next morinung.", Ra joked. Casper turend around in panik "You're already awake?", he stuttered. "Anytime for you Hon.", Ra grinned and stood up like Casper . "So what did I do yesterday?", he asked, since drunk Ra always found another way to annoy Casper. Oh...well..." That was the only thing Casper could've said, because Ra headded into the bathroom. Casper sighed, grabbed a small bottle of water, wich stood on their dest and followed his best friend. Ra leaned over the toilett and let everything out. Casper stroke his back and comforted him. When the mummy finished his piewking, Casper gave him the bottle. "Thanks.", Ra sighed and leaned next to Casper onto the cold wall.

The toilet made the flushing sound while Ra swallowed the water from the bottle Casper gave him. "Thanks.", he sighted and leaned on his best friend. The ghost blushed, but tried to not look that nervos. "I don't know if someone else would do the things, you do.", Ra grinned. "What do you mean?", Casper asked. „Well that, not kissing me because there could be a slight chance, that I'm too drunk to realize what I'm doing, and that I maybe could regret it." The ghost looked at his best friend with disbelief and felt embarrassed immediately. "Y...you mean... you...", Casper stuttered with a blushing face. Ra giggled, sat up and forced the ghost to look at him. "At first I was offended, I thought, that you didn't want to kiss me. I thought maybe you don't like me. But then I realized, what you've said and what you meant with that." Casper was too surprised,to form any words, but Ra was continuing anyway: "I admit, I should've said something, but I guess you wouldn't believe me, when I'm drunk.", Ra smirked. Casper still just stared at the taller one opening and closing his mouth, when Ra pulled him onto his lap, like the day before and kissed him on the lips. It took a bit, until the ghost reacted and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around Ra's neck and the mummy pulled the ghost tighter. Ra smiled against his friends lips, when he felt, how they smaller one wrapped his legs around Ra's waist. They stopped to breath. "I love you", Casper whispered. Ra smiled. "I love you too." They kissed until Ra stopped again. "What?", Casper asked." "I just realized, I confessed my love to you at the toilet, where I just threw up.", he muttered remorsefully. Casper grinned. "Who cares that will be a nice story for our grandchildren.", the ghost giggled. "Ah you think we'll get grandchildren? We're just kissed for the second time.", Ra whispered into Casper's ear. "I believe in us.", the ghost said, before he kissed his friend again.

End

Uhh another one shot.

(Ah btw am I the only person who kinda ships those two? I bet that I am)

Please report grammar and spelling mistakes so I can improve myself.


	6. First Bite

Disclaimer: This will be a bit sexual, but just slightly.

First of all they're aged up, they're 16/17

Secondly The Fleshienazor is used to Turn monsters into humans, this will be important okay.

Have fun

She pulled him along on his wrist, and Thatch knew she was angry. If this had been a normal situation he would have tryed to calm her or defend himself. But he couldn't, due to this terrible hunger. He hadn't had real food in days.

Dummy Girl oppened the door to her dorm in an scarily agressive way, pulled the vampire inside and closed it. Immediatly she turned around and yelled: "What is your fucking problem?" While saying this she came closer.

Since she knew her best friend as good as she did, she wasn't surprised when he answered even louder. "The problem is that you don't know that this is none of your business!" Dummy clenched her fist before shouting: "Oh yes it is, because I don't want to lose my best friend to some Kind of prison for killing a fleshie!" Her voice became a little bit shivery towards the end of that sentence. Silence.

Thatch had a sigh before explaining. "Listen, there is nothing you can do, I need to wait, to see how things will turn out." Dummy played with her fingers. "I still wish you had talked to me, I mean there nothing that I can do but-" She stopped as she had an idea. Thatch raised an eyebrow. "What?", He asked.

She grinned and giggled: "I have an idea, sit down." She pointed at her bed. Thatch looked at her like he always did when he wanted an explanation. With a groan she repeated: "Just sit down, you'll see what I'm about to do." While Thatch scuffed to her bed and sat down she rummaged in her closet.

"Ahh, found it~" She hummed while showing Thatch the fleshienazor, pulling it over her arm and used it to turn into a human. Thatch seemed displeased.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Dummy ignored his question, while pulling her cropped, red sweater from her body and trowing it carelessly on the ground, only wearing a bra underneath.

Playfully she moved towards him and sat down on his lab so she faced him, trying to look like she wasn't nervous.

"Heh. No. I won't do that." He said. "Aww come on I know you're hungry~" She whisperd while wraping her arms around his neck. Thatch bit his lip he really thought about doing it. Since he was really hungry and Dummy was presenting herself like a five star dish. At the same time he wouldn't be displeased by this situation even if he wouldn't die of hunger at this moment. On the other hand his dad told him how painfull vampire bites where. What if she was scared after wards? He didn't want to lose her.

Thatch flinched slightly when she took his wrist and placed his hand on her neck. He couldn't resist to touching her skin it was so soft and her body felt so warm. She smelled like roses.

Sie pressed her body against his'. "Come on Manora, I'm waiting~." She whisperd. Carefully he moved closer, while his hand grabbed her waist again, while his nose touched her neck bend.

"You smell good~" He muttered, probably unknowingly, she guessed it was the hunger which made him say that.

Suddenly he started Kissing her neck, which felt surprisingly good. She wanted to say something but he started licking her neck. He wasn't able to think rational anymore.

Her fingers dug into the cotton of Thatch's shirt, when his fangs slightly scatched over her skin. Any minute now. He found the spot and his theeth pushed slightly against her skinn, the last chance to stop.

She closed her eyes, she calmed herself. She did this for him, he had been at her side for the last weeks, now she had to do the same.

Time seemed like it was stopped, his breath on her skin. His arms wraped around her waist. She felt her heart beating faster. And then he bit her.

She gasped out of shock, but not because of the pain. It tingled when she felt the blood leaving her body. It somehow felt good. Greedily he drank her blood. His best friend was the only thing in his mind right now. Her smell, her taste. It was as if he was hypnotized.

He stopped jerkily, licked over the wound and immediatly bit the spot over her collarbone. Her pleased

whimpering spur him on to continue. He pressed himself closer onto her, while he lifted her a little. She wraped her legs around his hips.

He stopped immediatly, when he heard her whispering his name. Silence. She startled when Thatch's hands touched her thights. G

He got up, while lifting her a little more and immediatly pressing her into the mattress. Now she layed underneath him. Both looked into the other ones eyes while heavily panting.

His head moved to her neck again but instead of biting, he just kissed it. And again and then again. Her Arms where still wraped around his neck when she took them away. Carefully she moved them to Thatch's face and grabbed his cheeks. She couldn't help put leading his face right infront of her's.

No Idea why she did this. Maybe vampire bites had this kind of effect.

How ever she didn't want to think about that now. She just followed her bodys commands.

Suddenly she pressed her lips against his. It felt so good especially when he started to move his lips as well. After a few minutes of kissing she pushed his upperbody back so she would sit on his lab again. This feeling was amazig. Knowing that someone wanted and needed you. She hadn't felt this for a long while.

Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, when he suddenly pushed her back. He was able to think clear again and she... She had kissed Thatch.

Thatch looked at her with shock, still having a little bit of Dummy's red lipstick on his own lips.

Silence. A really embarrising kind of silence. "So... That happended", She muttered. Not beeing able to say anything smart. Well at least Thatch didn't answer in a smart way either: "Yeah it did."

"W..well was ist good?" God she should have stayed quiet instead. Wouldn't have been as embarrising. "Yeah..." The vamire answered in an unusual nervous way. Then he asked: "Does it hurt?" While looking at her wounds, which where still slightly bleeding. "Not really" She mumbled.

More silence. "You know what let's forget about the last part" She suggested. Thatch nooded, obviously relieved. "Good" He said. Both smiled. Hopefully this would be as easy as said.

\--

Well a new one shot is done. I personally really like it, please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so idk how especially commas work here. I still hope you like it even tho this ship is kinda unusual.


End file.
